crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash Crush
Crash Crush is the ninth level and is the fourth level of the second warp room in Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back. It is a sequel of sorts to Crash Dash, in which Crash is again tasked with running away from gargantuan snowballs during the evening. Crash still has to dodge mines and electric barriers, but this time he is assisted by turbo pads scattered around the stage. Players will have to make efficient use of these turbo boosts on the final snowball run, as it contains a locked crate that Crash won't have enough time to belly-flop open unless he has a significant lead over the snowball. Shortly after the first checkpoint, there is a brief split path Crash must take if he wants all the crates - this is, interestingly, the only time in the series, pre-''Warped, that the player is expected to run ''away from the camera in a chase level. In this level, nitro crates are destroyed by the snowball, and there is no nitro switch crate. The problem is that it's possible to get very far ahead of the snowball and so if the snowball running over the nitro crates is outside of the range of the camera, then they won't be destroyed. Therefore, if Crash is very far ahead of the snowball, he must wait to see it hit the nitro crates, in order to get the gem. For whatever reason, this warning is not stated in most walkthroughs of the game. Types of crates *Arrow Crate - iron (bonus round only) *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate *Checkpoint Crate *! Crate - standard (bonus round only) *Iron Crate (bonus round only) *Locked Crate *Nitro Crate *Outline Crate (bonus round only) *? Crate Walkthrough Gallery cc1.png cc2.png cc3.png cc4.png cc5.png cc6.png cc7.png cc8.png cc9.png crash crush level icon.png|Level icon from the load/save screen. Viewing Level CC0.jpg CC1.jpg CC2.jpg CC3.jpg CC4.jpg CC5.jpg CC6.jpg CC7.jpg CC8.jpg CC9.jpg CC10.jpg CC11.jpg CC12.jpg CC13.jpg CC14.jpg CC15.jpg CC16.jpg CC17.jpg CC18.jpg CC19.jpg CC20.jpg CC21.jpg CC22.jpg CC23.jpg CC24.jpg CC25.jpg CC26.jpg CC27.jpg CC28.jpg CC29.jpg CC30.jpg CC31.jpg CC32.jpg CC33.jpg CC34.jpg CC35.jpg CC36.jpg CC37.jpg CC38.jpg CC39.jpg CC40.jpg CC41.jpg CC42.jpg CC43.jpg CC44.jpg CC45.jpg CC46.jpg CC47.jpg CC48.jpg CC49.jpg CC50.jpg CC51.jpg CC52.jpg CC53.jpg CC54.jpg CC55.jpg CC56.jpg CC57.jpg CC58.jpg CC59.jpg CC60.jpg CC61.jpg CC62.jpg CC63.jpg CC64.jpg CC65.jpg CC66.jpg CC67.jpg CC68.jpg CC69.jpg CC70.jpg CC71.jpg CC72.jpg CCB0.jpg CCB1.jpg CCB2.jpg CCB3.jpg CCB4.jpg CCB5.jpg CCB6.jpg CCB7.jpg CCB8.jpg CCB9.jpg CCB10.jpg CCB11.jpg CCB12.jpg CC73.jpg CC74.jpg CC75.jpg CC76.jpg CC77.jpg CC78.jpg CC79.jpg CC80.jpg CC81.jpg CC82.jpg CC83.jpg CC84.jpg CC85.jpg CC86.jpg CC87.jpg CC88.jpg CC89.jpg Trivia *Some fans agree that the split path area, featuring an electric fence Crash must slide under directly before a bottomless pit, is the hardest thing in this game, as they claim that they have literally only one one-hundredth of a second to tap or Crash won't make the jump. *As with the other chase levels in this game, Aku Aku is banned from this level, so even if the player has Aku Aku mask(s) when entering the level, the player loses the mask(s). *If the player repeatedly dies on a particular section of the level, then the boulder will slow down on that section of the level. This is a part of the Dynamic Difficulty Adjustment system that awards players an Aku Aku mask or an extra checkpoint on other levels, which wouldn't work in this level since Aku Aku is banned and checkpoints wouldn't make sense in the middle of a chase. Category:Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Category:Snow/Ice Levels Category:Chase Levels Category:Mountainous Levels